a broken angel's smile
by Parodychick
Summary: When Sebastian unexpectedly finds a broken Simon Lewis, on a whim he not only saves him but takes him somewhere to recover. The last thing he expected though was for the daylighter to wake up with amnesia. Rated T but has mentions of rape and so far no explicate content. Rating may change depending on where the story goes.
1. prologue-the lights go out all around me

_Constant kindness can accomplish much. As the sun makes ice melt, kindness causes misunderstanding, mistrust, and hostility to evaporate._

_-Albert Schweitzer_

**I**t took only ten men before it happened.

A shadowhunter would have lasted _two or three times that. _

A mundane would have _lasted less. _

This boy was _neither_.

This boy was a downworlder with hopelessly human attributes that sickened him.

Sebastian's gaze finally came to a rest where fallen tears rested on the young man's cheeks. Dipping his slender finger he took one and tasted it. Salty.

He hasn't meant to wander upon the young bloodsucker when entering the nest. It was incident of pure luck. He hadn't deiced if it was good or bad yet. He doubted once he awakened that Simon would know the answer to that question either.

On one hand this was the same man who had tormented his best friend and her boyfriend, as well as her brother.

On the other...without Sebastian's 'rescue' then Simon would have remained here until the shadowhunters came to the realization of the deceit. That could've taken weeks, maybe months, depending on the false story the vampires had forced the youngling to tell.

But time wouldn't change the fact that this boy was broken. It would only decay the time it'd take his wounds to heal and more time for the vampires to create more. Deeper ones.

Sebastian placed a hand softly on the young man's chin and inspected him as well as possible. Bruises covered his whole body, he looked sickly as well. They probably starved him. Sebastian also had no doubt that if he were to take the boys clothes off he would find numerous bruises all over, anyplace unbruised would be battered.

With little struggle Sebastian ripped one the cuffs off from the boys wrists. It was no surprise for him to see a lack of circulation on them. Sebastian, without thinking, rubbed the boys wrist almost soothingly. The daylighter still gave no reply.

Imminently, the rogue shadowhunter broke off the contact and ripped, the other cuff off him. With little trouble of difficulty, he tossed Simon over his back, almost as if he were a sack of potatoes.

Sebastian gave one more last look to the thousands of dead, truly dead, vampire corpses on the ground. He sighed. The cleanup was not gonna be fun on this one.

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is my first official The Mortal Instruments story on here. I have other ones in progress but this is the first one I'm going to publish.**

**Where the idea came from;**

**The truth is I love Simon and as much as I love him and Isabelle I like seeing him with darker characters. I feel that his kindness and himself as a character is very unappreciated some times so I wanted to write a fan fiction where someone saw why he was so important.**

**The reason I choose Sebastian/Jonathan is because he is another one of my favorite characters. I figured he'd be the best one to be the one learning about who Simon truly is. I'm not quit sure if I'm going to have them get together or of it will he platonic. That's why I'm asking you guys to vote. Either one I'll make happen.**


	2. One last candle to keep out the night

_We are what our thoughts have made us; so take care about what you think. Words are secondary. Thoughts live; they travel far._

_- Swami Vivekananda_

**W**hen Simon woke up the last thing he expected to see was white. White walls, white sheets, he was even dressed in white velvet. He tried to sit up but a pang in his chest prevented him from doing so. He didn't understand what was going on, why it hurt so much...  
He rested back down and against better judgement allowed his eyes to drop close. He couldn't take this. It hurt so much. Everything hurt. He couldn't take it. So he didn't.

It had been almost a week before Simon woke up once more. Sebastian nonchalantly visited his room once a day just to check up. He had considered chaining him the the bed but decided against it, he doubted the daywalker had enough strength to get out even if he tried.

Sebastian crossed his arms at the door frame watching the boys frame rise and fall. It amused him how breath was so important and natural to the young vampire despite the fact he no longer needed it.

Then he stirred in his sleep. This meant something. Sebastian wasn't aware of what but it was something. Before he could call someone to take care of whatever it was Simon screamed. The boy began convulsing.

Sebastian's best guess would be nightmares. Probably of the rape, he didn't care much though. To be honest with himself he slightly enjoyed the boys screams. That was until he began tearing the furniture.

Soon enough Sebastian grabbed him by the wrists without any struggle (well attempted struggle on Simon's part.) He pinned his hands to the headboard and watched Simon's feet and body conversed in response.

"Stop it!" Sebastian ordered angrily. He was quickly getting sick of this situation which had been partially (a whole lot) amusing at first. "Refrain yourself daylighter!"

Simon stopped. Abruptly and unexpectedly his arms fell down as did his legs. His body stayed still and fell into the mattress. Sebastian loosened his grip but had no intention of letting go any time soon. He was too smart to risk that.

"Daylighter?" He asked. The boys eyes opened albeit the fact they were glazed and somewhat vacant. "...who?" He asked in a small voice. Before Sebastian could respond Simon spoke once more. "Who are you?" (**A/N almost stopped it there but didn't**)

Sebastian hated the fact that the boys memory lose took him by such surprise. He should've expected something alike this to happen. Especially to someone as unable as the daywalker. He still didn't understand why his sister insisted upon being friends with the boy.

The moment he came to the realization of what had happened Sebastian, without a word, let go of the boy and stormed out of the room. Making sure though to shut the door behind him. The door that would instantly lock.

He didn't feel like talking to an amnesic vampire. It was one thing for the vampire to be angry once he woke up. He was expecting that, actually looking forward to it, but instead he was stuck with this. An amnesic daywalker who doesn't even believe vampires let along himself being one. On top of that how would be explain this all?

' Hi Simon, so get this, my name is Sebastian but actually Jonathan. Your best friend's brother who wasn't raised with her and is the legit the spawn of satan. Or Lilith. Oh and you hate me because I killed your girlfriend's dog."  
"Wait," Sebastian said to himself out loud. It was actually her brother, but he was as annoying as one. A dog.

"Sir," one of his lackeys of an origin Sebastian didn't really care to ask was standing before him. "The daylighter, he won't talk to anyone. He-..." The man seemed almost scared to admit this. "He keeps asking for you."

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "By name?" He asked.

The man shook his head. "Not by name sir."

Sebastian frowned. "Then by what?"

Simon let an easy smile wonder onto his cheeks at the sight before him. Ever since he'd left Simon had felt scared. Alone. It was as if he being there made everything better.

"Thank god." He said softly upon seeing Sebastian. Without a moment to stop and think the boy jumped forward off the bed landing lightly on his feet. He imminently started forward and threw his arms around Sebastian.

Sebastian groaned. This was not going to be fun or easy. Judging by those stupid moon eyes the vampire had in his direction, not in the slightest.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I already have the next chapter all typed up. The only reason I haven't posted it is because I need more reviews because I'm still not sure what direction I should go in regarding Simon and Sebastian's relationship. **

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. and then the darkness surrounds me

_Without contraries is no progression. Attraction and repulsion, reason and energy, love and hate, are necessary to human existence._

_-William Blake_

**T**he only fun part of this whole ordeal was the obedience. If Sebastian said to jump, Simon said how high. If Sebastian said to run a mile, he'd run 10. He wouldn't be ashamed to admit that he enjoyed it. The power over the boy.

But it was also annoying. There was no fight within him. Nothing that even doubted or defied Sebastian. That was somewhat annoying. (Not enough to ruin the fun).

And last there was the way he looked at him. The way he showed concern. Something Sebastian noticed right away was that Simon had no fear of him. He looked at him with adoration. Something completely foreign to the blonde shadowhunter.

The times Simon wasn't looking at him with those big puppy dog eyes waiting for a command he was acting like a normal teenager and as if Sebastian was one of his friends. As shameful as it was for Sebastian to even think about let along admit was that he enjoyed that as well. It was nice.

Though Simon had no idea what he himself was he seemed to have a pretty good idea of what Sebastian was. Despite that though, he treated him normally. Sebastian was beginning to see the pull of having Simon for a friend was.

He hated it.

Despised it was more than accurate.

This was a weakness. Simon becoming his friend or whatever he was too him, it was fake but...it was real enough to become a weak point. He already had two of those, Clary and sometimes Jace, that was too many as it was. He didn't need another.

"Jonathan?" All Sebastian's mumbled thoughts were soon stopped by the appearance of the daylighter at his door. For whatever reason he had the daylighter calling him Jonathan. When the boy had asked his name for whatever reason that word came out. Jonathan. And from then on he called him Jonathan. And he was the only one.

"S-sorry!" The boy said. Sebastian had noticed imminently the slight difference between this Simon and the real one he knew from his time undercover. This Simon, upon even thinking he did something wrong or bothersome, began apologizing on the spot even for something as stupid as not hearing something. (which Sebastian found quit stupid as he was a freakin vampire).

"No," Sebastian waved off, if Simon began his sorry parade than whatever he came in here to say would be forgotten. "What is it you wanted?"

Simon played with his fingers while looking at the ground. Sebastian blamed the habit on an anime character Simon had watched do it. Since then he'd begun doing it every time he got nervous. Stupid anime (And stupid him for even allowing it to be watched).

"I-" Simon bit his lip as the twiddling of his fingers increased. "I don't get why everyone keeps calling me daylighter and-" Simon stopped fearfully.

That meant whatever he didn't understand may have been insulting to Sebastian.

"What?!" Sebastian asked sharply. Of course he didn't care what it was. He was just...curious and plus, if Simon didn't tell him then he'd be worrying about it all the time which would be a nuisance.

"I..." Simon tilted his head his eyes becoming softer as he asked fearfully. "Why are you kind to me?" He bit his lip ceasing eye contact.

Sebastian couldn't help but form his equivalence to a smile on his face. That of course, which would be, a smirk.

"Good question, mind me asking what brought this on?"

Simon chuckled sheepishly. "Well I..." With a small blush he said. "I'm not stupid, observant I guess but...you treat people differently then you treat me. I don't understand that."

Sebastian expression faltered. Why did he treat Simon special? He could have easily have him confined to his room or better yet chained up in a dungeon to use as a bargaining chip! Instead he let him roam free. He even bought him (acquired was a better word) game systems. Games to go along with them, those stupid manga things, even that Netflix thing (he even considered getting him Hulu Plus, whatever the hell that was) but why? It wasn't as if he needed to get in his favor. For whatever reason the Daylighter worshipped the ground he walked on (not that he was complaining), it wasn't as if he could use him as a spy when he didn't remember anything, why was he kind to him?

"Jonathan?" Simon's big doe eyes were stuck on him now. Watching his every move, fearing it. Simon must be scared, feared he hit a nerve. That he displeased Sebastian. Suddenly that power didn't feel so good anymore.

"Leave." Sebastion ordered. Simon look not only takenaback but utterly shattered.

Tears welled up within his eyes as he stumbled a step back. He didn't utter more then two words. "Sorry Jonathan."

The vampire begun making his way towards the door, never mind him stumbling over his own feet.

"Wait," Sebastian called. Simon stopped stiffly, hopefulness in his eyes.

"My name is Sebastian." He said solemnly. "Call me Jonathan if you wish but that is not who I am."

Simon was gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there's the next chapter. I have updated this in forever because I've gotten no reviews. I know it sounds stupid but I feel like I'm writing for no reason if I get none of them. They remind me that people actually care about this story. That I'm continuing it for a reason. On top of that I've practically lost any inspiration. So, for all I know this may be the last chapter. Or maybe not. Who knows. **


End file.
